bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nnoitra Gilga (Kenji Hiroshi)
| birthday = ? | age = ? | gender = Male | height = 215 cm (7'0½") | weight = 93 kg (205 lbs.) | eyes = Dark Grey | hair = Black | blood type = ? | affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous affiliation = ? | occupation = 5th Espada in Aizen's Arrancar Army 8th Espada in Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous occupation = ? | team = | previous team = ? | partner = | previous partner = ? | base of operations = , | marital status = Single | relatives = ? | education = ? | status = Active | resurreccion = Santa Teresa }} Nnoitra Gilga (ノイトラ・ジルガ, Noitora Jiruga; Viz: Nnoitora Gilga), sometimes incorrectly romanized as Nnoitora Jiruga, is the quinto (5th) in 's army. Appearance Nnoitra is the tallest Espada in Aizen's army, excluding whose height varies under certain circumstances. Nnoitra is so tall that he dwarfs even Chad by half a foot. This fact is emphasized by his very thin and lanky body, though by no means is he physically weak. He is actually one of the strongest Arrancar within Hueco Mundo. His face is frequently set in a huge smile which reveals his upper teeth, similar to . His black hair hangs past his shoulders, concealing the left side of his face and a large white eye-patch with one exposed dark gray eye. The eye-patch hides his mask fragments, consisting of a small set of jawbones and teeth surrounding his Hollow hole. The tattoo signifying his rank as the 5th Espada is located on his tongue and is visible both when he is talking and when he charges a Cero. Nnoitra's clothing consists of a modified Arrancar jacket with an overblown spoon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline, showing most of his midsection, and closing at his waist. He wears the standard hakama but the ends of his pant legs close inside extended, curved boots. When he was the 8th Espada, Nnoitra's hair was noticeably shorter and messier. He also lacked the spoon hood, and he wore his jacket's collar upturned. Even his zanpakutō was different in basic appearance. Personality Personality-wise, Nnoitra is extremely rude and lecherous, accented by his snake-like eyes and perverted attitude towards , rudely referring to her as "pet-sama". He even went as far to ask how well he "disciplined" her. He is quite possibly the most foul-mouthed character in the series, even more so than Grimmjow. He is also a firm believer in male chauvinism and openly insults and regularly attacked the former 3rd Espada, with many holding the view that he shares the same grudge towards . His overall goal is to prove himself to be the absolute strongest of the Espada, not wishing to waste his time killing those he dubs "weak". However, he has no qualms attacking stronger opponents who are already injured, a trait both and berate him for. Nnoitra maintains battles aren't "fair" and an enemy will not show pity or mercy for the injured. He also loathes looking weak, and thus, will refuse all forms of assistance offered to him during an ongoing battle, as seen when he struck his lone Fracción, , for running over to his side - thus releasing Orihime Inoue in the process - after Nnoitra was blasted by Nelliel's Cero Doble. He does, however, appear to have at least some amount of concern for his sole Fracción's well-being - completely unlike Grimmjow, who did not even mourn for his deceased companions - having attempted to warn Tesra to withdraw from battle after he determined via his Pesquisa that was stronger than he had initially anticipated. One of Nnoitra's most notable characteristics is his insatiable bloodlust and hunger for battle, which exceeds even Grimmjow's and is rivaled only by Kenpachi Zaraki's philosophy of literally living to fight time and time again. Nnoitra's idea of a fulfilling end to his life would be to die on his own two feet while drowning on his own blood. Because fighting is his way of life, he continually strives to be stronger, and it is later revealed that he considers himself indebted to Aizen for allowing him to exceed his natural fighting limits, even though this may seem contradictory to his unwillingness to accept help. To appease his craving for a good fight, he even defies a direct order from Aizen to patiently lie in wait for Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends when they try to infiltrate in a bid to free Orihime Inoue. In his later moments during his battle with Kenpachi Zaraki, he begins to show signs of weakness and desperation, and becomes increasingly frustrated over his inability to overcome the powerful Captain. This stems from an inferiority complex he developed while serving as the 8th Espada, due to his apparent inability to beat his opponents, namely Nelliel. Whenever his opponents refuse to kill him during a battle, particularly Kenpachi and Nelliel, Nnoitra takes it as a direct affront to his pride, because in his mind, neither Nelliel nor Kenpachi seem to think of him as their equal or superior. This shows a more honorable side of him as even he wishes to be treated as equally as every other opponent he has treated. Ironically, he treated virtually everyone of his opponents the same way, unfairly and through dishonorable methods, going as far to snap Ichigo's wrist during their confrontation. He also does not hesitate to use any means - even unfair ones - in order to prove his superiority in the battlefield. History :Main Article - Synopsis :''Main Article - Bleach Re-enaction Storyline. Re-enaction Powers & Abilities : Nnoitra has an incredibly high Reiatsu, and is able to fight on par with Kenpachi Zaraki, a captain well known for his large levels of reiatsu. It is because of this high spiritual power that Nnoitra has such strong Hierro. He is also just below the power level of the top four Espada, who are strong enough to destroy Las Noches simply by releasing their power. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Nnoitra is highly masterful with his unique Zanpakutō. He uses his skill to become somewhat of a savage brute, as the lack of true law in Hueco Mundo allowed him plenty of opportunity to engage in battle against Hollows and other Arrancar alike. He effortlessly wields his large Zanpakutō with ease, taking advantage of its unique shape to maximize his attacks. He is highly capable of using it as a ranged projectile as well as he does with it in hand. He is commonly seen using brute strength to hack down an enemy's defense. : Nnoitra holds the self-proclaimed title for the strongest Hierro of all Arrancar; including the Espada past and present, allowing him to withstand almost any attack with no sign of injury. Kenpachi Zaraki eventually found the necessary requirements to harm him after a brief trial-and-error duel, sharpening his reiatsu in order to cut through Nnoitra's Hierro. This showed that while his Hierro is strong, all the opponent has to do in order to overcome it is by "adapting" to its density with their own reiatsu. Indice Radar (捜指法(インディセ・ラダール), Indise Radāru; Japanese for "Searching Way", Spanish for "Mark Radar"): Nnoitra is capable of using an advanced version of , which is the ability to sense people with Spiritual Pressure. While the technique normally works by using a meditative state and functions like sonar, all Nnoitra needs to do is put his hand to a grounded surface. His Pesquisa is even able to gauge the amount of spiritual pressure an opponent has, which he uses to identify potentially strong opponents. : His Cero attacks are uniquely golden, and are fired from the tip of his tongue as opposed to using his hands or fingers like most other Arrancar do. *' ' (王虚の閃光 (グラン・レイ・セロ), guran rei sero; Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash"): a Cero that only Espada are capable of using. It is performed by mixing an Espada's own blood with the Cero, prompting a color change from gold to a more dirty-colored variant in Nnoitra's case. The attack is powerful enough to disturb the fabric of space, it also seems to spin like a razor upon release as it compresses and decompresses due to the sheer speed and raw power. Enhanced Strength: Despite his thin and fragile appearance, Nnoitra is frighteningly strong and can effortlessly put a lot of destructive power behind his large Zanpakutō with devastating results. Just by spinning his Zanpakutō by the chain-link he can create whirlwinds. Sonído: Nnoitra has been shown to use Sonído when discussing Orihime Inoue with Ulquiorra Cifer. He has also been shown using it in battle, but his skill level with the technique is unknown. He is fast enough to overwhelm a battle-worn Ichigo using his Bankai. His fondness for battle has honed his natural instincts, allowing him to more easily avoid incoming danger when his Hierro can't hack it. Zanpakutō Santa Teresa (聖哭螳螂 or サンタ テレサ, Santa Teresa; a common Spanish language name for "Mantis religiosa," or in English, "Praying Mantis," Japanese for "Sacred Crying Mantis"): Nnoitra's Zanpakutō is uniquely different from the Zanpakutō of many of the other Espada since, unlike the basic sword shape of most Arrancar, Santa Teresa takes the form of a giant axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together at the backs, with a large looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of the handle. The chain is connected to Nnoitra's waist, allowing him to perform long-ranged attacks and even create powerful whirlwinds. During flashbacks to Nnoitra's time as the 8th Espada, it had only one crescent moon blade on his Zanpakutō, as opposed to the two that it features now. *' :' The release command is "Pray" (祈れ, inore). Nnoitra gains an extra set of arms, which take on an insect-like carapace and clawed hands, with each hand holding a large scythe-like weapon as well. The scythes themselves resemble the appendages of a praying mantis, and have a small golden tassel at the end of each staff. He also gains a golden marking extending from his forehead to below his right eye, as well as a pair of horns on his head, his left horn longer than his right, resembling a crescent moon. His hollow mask also changes, becoming torn, with the teeth extending over the hole itself. The weapons are used by him to both defend and then rapidly attack his opponent, as is seen in his fight with Kenpachi. :Resurrección Special Ability: In this state his physical abilities are enhanced. :*'Enhanced Cero:' Nnoitra's average Cero is greatly augmented and can now fired following the arc of a slashing motion and in the normal manner from his hand, in addition from his mouth. ::*'Tasō Cero' (多層, Multi-Cero): a unique Cero Nnoitra uses in his released state. By creating four Cero in each hand and fusing them into a single focal point, Nnoitra can fire an exceptionally powerful Cero that greatly exceeds even the Gran Rey Cero used in his sealed state. Due to this its use has been banned within Las Noches for fear of it destroying the fortress. :*'Instantaneous Limb Generation:' Nnoitra can grow an extra set of arms for a total of six, he keeps one set hidden, which he can grow out instantly to perform surprise attacks. ::*'Enhanced Tasō Cero:' By using his full six arms instead of four, Nnoitra can fire an even more powerful Tasō Cero with sufficiently greater destructive power as well as width and range. :*'Weapon Generation:' Nnoitra can grow his scythe-like weapons out of the folds of his wrists, allowing him to replace lost or damaged weapons easily. ::*'Sōin' (掃引, Sweep): a physical attack which has Nnoitra fire two of his scythe-like weapons from the folds of his wrists at range to both injure and surprise his opposition. :*'Enhanced Strength:' In this state, his strength is enhanced even further, allowing him to overwhelm Kenpachi Zaraki during their battle. :*'High-Speed Regeneration:' Nnoitra has the rare ability to instantly heal injuries while in his released from. The power also allows him to regenerate severed limbs. However the weakness of High-Speed Regeneration is that it cannot heal injury to the internal organs or the brain and will cease working once either scenario happens. Quotes * (To ) "If I kill a thousand nobodies, who's gonna admit that I'm the strongest? There's no value in taking a nobody's life." * (To Tesra Lindocruz) "There is not a single person in heaven or on earth that can break me. Don't forget that I am the strongest Espada." * (To ) "This is a battle. Of course it isn't fair! Fighting, after all, is a monster born from unfairness and intolerance. I can't stand that guy. I can beat that guy. I won't forgive that guy. Enemies are made for all sorts of reasons. From the moment one makes an enemy, until one breathes their final breath, they are in battle." * (To ) "Even after the time you've been gone, it looks like you're still an irritation of mine - but now for an entirely different reason. You're boring!" * (To ) "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's losers who keep on going even though they know they can't win!" * (When asked why he hates Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck) "I just can't freakin' stand it. On the battlefield, a woman standin' above the men. That's all it is." * (To ) "Hah! What the hell're you blathering about?! Dodgin' attacks is a pure battle instinct! And there ain't nowhere you can cut me! That sword of yours can never cut me! That's all there is to it!" *"Every fuckin' one of 'em, they have the gall to take pity on me. And they don't even know how much they're hurtin' me by doin' it. I don't do "mercy". Strong, weak, infant, monster. I just smash 'em all to pieces. I don't give 'em the chance to get up a second time." * (To Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck) "The only reason one needs to draw their blade, is for the simple sake of drawing their blade." * (To Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck) "Cause I wanna die. I want to die in the heat of battle. That's why I wanna get stronger. The stronger I get, the more battle will surround me. I want to be able to live and breathe the heat of battle." * "Ain't no chance of salvation for us. Never has been. With or without Aizen, that's never gonna change. If there's one thing I'm grateful to that guy for, it's the fact that he gave me power. Thanks to that I've been able to savor greater battles than ever before. I'm gonna be strong. Stronger than anyone. If I'm gonna fight the ultimate enemy, then there can't be anyone else stronger than me. I'll take 'em all out. No matter what it takes." * "I wanna be cut so that my breath is gone before my body hits the ground. That's the kind of death I wanna have." Behind the Scenes *The credit for the majority of the content in this article goes to the editors of the Bleach Wiki, for they rightly deserve it. Trivia *Nnoitra's aspect of death is Despair. *In the Bleach best bout poll Nnoitra's fight with Kenpachi came in tenth place. Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fanon Character Category:Canon Characters Category:Villains